<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Контраст by Sergeant_For_U</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664209">Контраст</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant_For_U/pseuds/Sergeant_For_U'>Sergeant_For_U</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Light BDSM, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:48:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22664209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sergeant_For_U/pseuds/Sergeant_For_U</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Никто не знает, что Роджерсу нужна помощь.<br/>Но то, что это неизвестно, вовсе не означает, что это не так.<br/>Почему Брок это знает? Потому что он и есть этот помощник. Что же, это Роджерс, с ним одни контрасты.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Контраст</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Вдохновлено артом: https://sun9-46.userapi.com/c858024/v858024402/7882d/d44tS7N_sfU.jpg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Никто не знает, что Роджерсу нужна помощь.</p><p>Но то, что это неизвестно, вовсе не означает, что это не так. Идеальному, сильному, несгибаемому Роджерсу требуется помощник.</p><p>Почему Брок это знает? Потому что он и есть этот помощник. Что же, это Роджерс, с ним одни контрасты.</p><p>Их первый раз был не так ванилен, как можно представить. Роджерсу же был нужен другой первый раз — после романтического ужина, на белых простынях, нежно и аккуратно, желательно с тем, кого тот любит. Но все было не так. Совсем. Настолько наоборот, что глаза режет от контраста.</p><p>Роджерс тогда пришел к нему в душевой. Брок просто стоял под водой, стараясь забыться, отдалиться от воспоминаний о тяжелой миссии. Роджерс опять пытался героически самоубиться на поле боя, а все остальные пытались не дать ему это сделать. Снова. Как и на прошлой миссии, и на позапрошлой, и на всех миссиях, когда что-то шло не по плану.</p><p>Роджерс сам пришел и без лишних предисловий выложил все так как есть. Ему просто нужна была помощь, которую Брок вполне мог предоставить. Во всяком случае, так он убеждал себя в тот момент.</p><p>Их первый раз был совсем не романтичным. Роджерс был снизу, в душевой, по слюне, с минимумом растяжки, так, что больно было им обоим. Но вот разница — Роджерсу эта боль была нужна, а вот Броку — нет. Хотя кто его спрашивал.</p><p>Позже он понял, что Роджерсу нужна не боль, а мозгоправ или еще кто-нибудь, кто сможет поставить его героические мозги на место, но тот выбрал его, а прогнать Роджерса у Брока и рука бы не поднялась.</p><p>Тем не менее их первый раз остается единственным, Роджерс не обсуждал это, а он не считает нужным лезть к тому в душу. Это его не первый секс без обязательств, главное Роджерсу помогло, во всяком случае, тот отбросил свои безрассудные выходки.<br/>И Брок даже рад этому, пока все не летит… Ну, понятно куда.</p><p>Причем летит все туда почти в буквальном смысле. Очередная миссия, бомба взрывается, и одно из зданий рушится. А после этого Роджерсу сносит крышу, и тот явно решает, что стал бессмертным. Действительно, ему-то может быть все равно, ему может быть на все наплевать, это Броку приходится крыть всех бойцов матом и перестраивать на ходу план атаки так, чтобы кто-то мог прикрывать этого чокнутого. Это Роджерс с ним одни контрасты, или Брок уже упоминал об этом?</p><p>Тогда все закончилось не так плачевно, как могло. Во всяком случае, так думал Брок, заканчивая отчет в своем кабинете. Так думал, до тех пор пока не услышал стук в дверь. Конечно за дверью стоял Роджерс, и конечно он сохранил все файлы и выключил ноутбук, как только понял, зачем тот пришел. Ведь это Роджерс — самоотверженный до идиотизма несчастный солдат с желанием защитить всех и вся и с неразумным комплексом вины, когда это не получается.</p><p>Но Брок просто обязан был попытаться:</p><p>— Ты же понимаешь, что спасти всех невозможно?</p><p>Кажется, он сделал все только хуже, Роджерс еще ниже опускает голову, хотя куда уж ниже, и хриплым голосом отвечает:</p><p>— Но я просто должен был попытаться</p><p>Брок встает из-за стола и подходит к нему, все еще стоящему в дверях, будто тот не до конца уверен, что ему можно войти. Поэтому ему приходится взять Роджерса за плечи и завести в кабинет, закрыв за ним дверь. Теперь они стоят на расстоянии одного шага, что дополняет ситуацию, доводя ее до состояния безвыходной, поэтому Брок пытается еще раз:</p><p>— А кто тогда спасет тебя?</p><p>И после этого в Роджерсе будто что-то ломается, и он тихо шепчет:</p><p>— Пожалуйста…</p><p>Именно так он и говорил тогда в душевой, и Брок не может устоять перед этой просьбой, ни тогда, ни сейчас. Вот только он хочет помочь Роджерсу и помог бы, если бы тот просил его о чем-то слегка более адекватном, чем жесткий секс. Тогда он может и попытался помочь, но теперь он сам просто не выдерживает. Брок видит только одно решение: он кладет руки Роджерсу на плечи и несильно давит. Тот понимает и без слов и опускается на колени. Броку уже плохо от себя самого, а Роджерс решает добить его и тихо бормочет:</p><p>— Ты можешь ударить меня?</p><p>Ему даже хочется притвориться глухим, но тот тихо добавляет:</p><p>— Пожалуйста…</p><p>И Брок бьет его. Непрофессионально, зажмурившись, бьет по лицу, никуда особо не целясь. А когда открывает глаза видит текущую из носа кровь, а на лице Роджерса — если не счастье, то хотя бы спокойствие. Яркая кровь на бледном лице и спокойствие, вместо постоянного чувства вины. Контраст.</p><p>А Роджерс уже сам тянется к ширинке, расстегивает ее и стягивает с него штаны вместе с боксерами. Брок даже не пытается его остановить, это же Роджерс, если он что-то для себя решил, то его невозможно заставить остановиться. А тот, обхватив член Брока у основания, взял в рот. И все, что Брок может сделать, так это откинуться назад и схватиться руками за стол за собой, чтобы не упасть от ощущения теплого и мокрого рта Роджерса. Тому, конечно, далеко до идеала, он едва не давится, попытавшись сразу взять до конца. Только поэтому Брок спрашивает, все ли в порядке, когда Роджерс отстраняется, а тот смотрит своими несчастными глазами и просит:</p><p>— Ты можешь ударить меня еще раз?</p><p>Эта просьба приводит Брока в ужас, он не может ударить Роджерса второй раз, но тому это явно нужно, поэтому он растерянно оглядывается и видит на своем столе выход из ситуации — стакан с водой. Брок осторожно берет его и показывает Роджерсу, тот согласно кивает, и он брызжет водой ему на лицо. Вода теплая, хотя была холодной, и ее слишком много, она попадает и на волосы, и частично смывает кровь из носа, но тому помогает. Роджерс снова наклоняется и вбирает член в рот. От того, что теперь на его губах холодная вода, которая до этого обманчиво казалась теплой, Брок едва не давится воздухом от резкого вдоха. А Роджерс, не замечая заминки, продолжает заглатывать член, медленно вбирая его в рот. И Брок, предупреждая просьбу, сам берет его за волосы на затылке и резко тянет назад. Теперь он контролирует движения, въезжая в горло Роджерса на всю длину. И в ту же секунду, когда Брок пугается, что действует слишком жестко, Роджерс стонет, не выпуская члена изо рта, так, что тело Брока целиком прошивает вибрацией. После этого Брок начинает действовать смелее, вбиваясь чаще. Он не замечает, в какой момент Роджерс опускает одну руку вниз и начинает себе дрочить. Однако, после этого тот начинает вытворять языком такие вещи, что у Брока темнеет в глазах, и ему требуется все силы, чтобы не кончить в тот же момент. Теперь Роджерс перехватывает инициативу и действует сам, накрывая головку губами, и проводит языком по всей длине. Он подводит их обоих к разрядке, двигая рукой по своему члену все быстрее и быстрее. Перед оргазмом он начинает дышать сдавленно и хрипло, и чувствуя, что Брок тоже приближается к грани, не отстраняется, а наоборот заглатывает так глубоко, что он упирается членом в стенку горла. От этого Броку сносит крышу, его трясет, и он кончает прямо Роджерсу в рот. А тот догоняет его за пару движений и, издав тихий стон, изливается себе в ладонь.</p><p>Когда к Броку возвращается способность соображать, он поднимает Роджерса и целует его. Целует так, будто это последний раз, целует так, чтобы снять с плеч Роджерса груз вины, целует так, чтобы доказать, что никто не виноват, что жизнь жестоко обходится со всеми. И Роджерс понимает это, поэтому целует в ответ так же отчаянно. Когда Броку начинает не хватать кислорода, он отстраняется и, смотря тому в глаза, спрашивает:</p><p>— Ты в порядке?</p><p>И Роджерс отвечает ему так же смотря в глаза:</p><p>— Да. Теперь в порядке.</p><p>Брок натягивает штаны и пока Роджерс вытирает свою сперму, протягивает ему стакан воды со стола. И тот принимает воду и пьет, потому что позволяет ему заботиться о себе, в то время когда Брок найденной старой футболкой вытирает ему лицо и волосы</p><p>Тогда, когда он не доверяет никому, когда не принимает помощь ни от кого, он доверяет Броку. Еще один контраст.</p><p>Никто из них не уверен, что завтра все будет весело и радужно, никто из них не верит, что завтра наступит мир во всем мире, и Роджерс больше не будет ходить виноватым, потому что не смог еще кого-то спасти. Но до тех пор у них есть остаток сегодня, когда они смогут заботиться друг о друге и просто проводить время вдвоем. Время, которое принадлежит им и только им.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>